The invention relates to a method for balancing a component, in particular a rotor of an electric machine. The invention further relates to a component of an electric machine which is balanced by using such a method, and to an electric machine which has such a component. The invention also relates to a device by means of which a component is balanced using the method according to the invention.
Components which rotate while they are operating do as a general rule need to be balanced. During a balancing operation a balancing of masses takes place, axially and radially with respect to the axis of rotation, such that the axis of rotation of the component matches one of the principal axes of inertia of the component. If the axis of rotation and one of the principal axes of inertia do not match, moments of deviation occur when the component is rotating which in particular place a stress on the mounting of the rotating component. This behavior is often referred to as the effect of an imbalance in the component. Moments of deviation cause a periodically recurring moment of force orthogonal to the axis of rotation of the component. These moments of force can result in a considerable stress on the mounting of the component in the case of high rotational energies. Said stress may result in destruction of the entire electric machine. Components which are intended for rotating use are therefore balanced.
In order to compensate for moments of deviation, rotating components are either balanced by the fitting of defined weights at certain positions or cylindrically shaped pins are inserted into prefabricated holes. Said cylindrically shaped pins permit only an approximate balancing. A more precise balancing is possible for example when using balancing cement where the balancing cement is applied to the corresponding points of the component to be balanced. Balancing cement can be easily portioned very accurately and can be applied to almost any position of the component. A high quality of balancing can therefore be achieved by means of balancing cement. This method is however more demanding on the person who performs the balancing. Moreover, the same quality of balancing is not always achieved.